


Ready For It

by lolachrome



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Let the butler games begin… [A Black Butler AMV]





	Ready For It

**Author's Note:**

> …. I’m sorry? … Someone should take Taylor Swift away from me? 
> 
> This is only Kuroshitsuji S1, because I discovered this show far too late, and I’m still making my way through the rest of it. Apologies to Sebastian. And to Jeeves.
> 
> Music: Taylor Swift, “…Ready For It” Visual Source: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji A Transformative Work, Protected under Fair Use, 2017
> 
> Thank you to bonibaru for the beta & encouragement


End file.
